User blog:ILoveBattles/ILoveBattles (Collab with WanderingSkull) - Season 1 - Episode 4 - James Gang vs Dutch's Gang
The James Gang The notorious robbers of the 1870s, they struck fear into the innocent civillains. VS Dutch's Gang Notorious and feared across the West Elizabeth, they traveled commiting murders and robbery. WHO.....IS.........DEADLIEST!?! James Gang Led by Jesse James, and his brother Frank, this gang spanned from the 1860s to the late 1880s. The two brothers were Confederate soldiers in the civil war. After the war was over, they began to make money off of bank and train robbing. They became one of the most notorious gangs in history. James Gang Weapons |-|Close Range = The James Gang battles with the Bowie Knife. -12 inch blade -Steel Blade -1/4 inch thick blade |-|Mid Range = For mid range combat, the James Gang fires the Colt Peacemaker Revolver -45 Caliber cartridge -5 1/2 Inch long barrel -6 Rounds |-|Long Range = The James Gang attacks from long range with the Winchester Model 1873 Rifle -.44-40 Cartridge -20 inch barrel length -15 Rounds |-|Special Weapons = The James Gang is ready to blow some opponents to bits with TNT. -Contains Nitroglycerin -No Shrapnel -No Burning Ability Dutch's Gang Dutch van der Linde was the leader of the infamous Dutch's Gang, which once operated in West Elizabeth. Notable gang members included John Marston, Abigail Marston, Bill Williamson, and Javier Escuella. Dutch operated as the father figure of the group as they pull off old Robin Hood-styled robberies. Despite their usual methods of operation, often involving brutal robbery tactics that more often than not lead to the group commiting their fair share of murders. Dutch operated the group as a sort of father figure and was loved by the people under his command for doing so, granting the group an almost family like quality to it. For years the gang terrorized the West until the fateful day of the botched robbery in 1906. Details are missing, but it is known that the gang tried robbing a boat and/or bank. Dutch shot a woman named Heidi McCourt, which led to government agents and lawmen attacking the gang. This would set in motion events that caused John Marston to be left for dead despite the protests of Dutch as he had raised Marston since he ran away from his orphanage. The gang was able to live for another day, but the events and constant knowledge that they were slowly becoming the villains that they had seeked to defeat caused Dutch to enter a state of anger and insanity. The group ultimately broke apart due to the lack of leadership as he continued his downward slide. The group would once again 'reunite' as the events of Red Dead Redemption occurred with Marston hunting down the remaining members with Dutch once again re-appearing in 1911. |-|Close Range= Hunting Knife *Based off Bowie Knife design *12+ Inch Blade *Steel *Commonly used for hunting as the name implies and for killing human |-|Mid Range = Borchardt C93 *Semi-Automatic *8-round box magazine *7.65mm rounds *50m Effective Range |-|Long Range = *Lever Action *22-round capacity *.44 caliber |-|Special= Double Barrel Shotgun *12 Gauge *Two Shell Capacity *Meant for close range Battle Dutch dismounts his horse and evacuates the town saying, “Everybody, leave now! There are some bandits on the loose!” moments after he says that, Jesse James busts through the doors of a hotel and fires two shots at Dutch with the Colt Peacemaker, both wounding him. “Gaahhh, you piece of shit!” He screams as he holds his shoulder. Just as Jesse is about to finish him off, John Marston cocks his rifle, pointing it at Jesse. The outlaw noticing the man changes his attention and fires at Marston, but missing and forcing him to fall back. With a shout, two other members the James' gang returns fire from their spots in the hotel Rushing over to his father figure, John reaches out and pulls Dutch back up to his feet, "You alright, Dutch?" His voice filled his concern as the other members of the gang returned fire trying to force the members of the James Gang away from the group with mixed results. “Yeah I’m fine. Bill! Javier! C’mon, we’ve got some work to do.” Dutch says as lets go of his shoulder, grabbing his Henry. To their surprise, another member of the James Gang is waiting around the corner as they focus their attention purely on the hotel. One of them hits John downing the man as the James gang retreats, but not before forcing Dutch's remaining men to hit the dirt to avoid another wave of rounds. “John!” Dutch screams as he scrambles to reach the man he raised like a son. He goes over to try to help John. “God damn it. Those bastards are going to pay for what they did to you.” Dutch says angrily as John still breathing, but with ragged breaths clutches the wound that ripped through his side staining part of his shirt. “Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Can's leave this world just yet, my ghost would never hear the end of it from Abigail.” John says coughing up some more blood and passing on his rifle to Dutch, "Get 'em good for me, Dutch. And be careful out there." "Always. Just hang in there, John. As soon as we finish off these fuckers, we'll get you patched up." Dutch says, waving his arm towards the James Gang’s direction headed in and motioning for Bill and Javier to come with him, "Just find somewhere to lay low." Getting a nod from Marston, Dutch and the remaining group headed off to look for where the James Gang ran off to. Bill keeping his double barrel at the ready for another ambush as they slowly enter the hotel. When one of James' gang members appear from behind the bar and aim, only to find himself face to face with the double barrel, "Sorry about the mess, Dutch." As the man's entire face caves in and explodes from the power of the shells. "No need to apologize, the piece of shit deserved it." Dutch responded as he spotted Jesse from the behind of the hotel, quickly trying to escape with another member of his gang. Firing his rifle and missing at the doorway as Jesse returned fire and wounded Javier as he tried to give chase, "Godamnit." he spat out as he got out to the doorway missing the stick of dynamite that rolled at his feet. "Javier, get out of there!" Bill shouted noticing the explosive, but the limping Javier found himself unable to escape the force of the explosion which blew him up and launched Dutch and Bill into a nearby table. "They killed him, those bastards! Come on, Dutch! We got to finish them off." Bill launched to his feet, but a pain shooting up through his side as he noticed a small, but sharp piece of wood had embedded itself into his side. "Slow down there, Bill. You ain't going nowhere with a wound like that." "I can fight, Dutch. Don't worry about me, what we need to focus on is those bandits." Bill spouted as he tore out the piece of wood leaving a small hole in his side. His leader nodded as both men went out the giant hole, paying their respects to their now fallen ally. Little did they notice behind one of the porches stood Frank James who pulled out his Winchester and fired a round into the chest of Bill, killing the cowboy. Dutch looked in horror as another member of his gang had just fallen before hearing a laugh from Jesse. "Looks like you're little posse is at an end, Dutch. Just give up, you're outnumbered 3 to 1. And if you know what's good for ya, then you'll surrender and then we might just make this end quick." Jesse smiled as Dutch just looked at the group, his face twisted in rage sd he dropped his rifle. "So its gonna be that way then, well I guess I'm going to grant you a qu-" the cowboy stood shut as Dutch ripped out his C93 and fired off off three shots and killed one of his other gang members. Frank James attempted to aim his Winchester, but was promptly nailed with two more rounds fired from the handgun. One hitting his shoulder forcing him to drop his rifle as the next round made its way into his stomach causing him to collapse. Dutch, then booked it around the corner as Jesse attempted to fire at the man, narrowly missing him as he ran around another corner. “No!” Jesse exclaims as rushed to his brother's side. “Frank, Frank, Frank, you still there?” Jesse says to him. “Y-yeah, just go kill that son of a bitch…” Frank drags on. “Stay here.” Jesse says as he chases down Dutch to get his revenge. “Getting a little slow, old man?” Jesse asks as Dutch slows down and keeps his Peacemaker trailed on the man. Causing the man to freeze up and turn around once more. “Only as slow as you would get… If I wasn’t about to kill you.” Jesse laughs, “Funny. But what you see here is the end of the line. You attacked my group, killed two of my men and shot my brother. And to make matters worse, you stand here like some old man trying to relive his glory days as a hero. Well, let me tell you something, old man. You're way are long gone and just like your dream." He cocked his revolver, "Its come to an end." "Well, get on with it then." "Pleasure." Jesse aimed at Dutch's head before being slammed to the ground. In his moment of trying to regain his bearings, a fist collided with him. And then another. And another. He just kept getting hit and hit as he tried to reach for other Peacemaker before a round made it way into and then through his head. "I thought I told you to lay low until this was all done." Dutch said as he walked over to the injured John. His wound still bleeding, but looking a bit better than when he was left behind. "What? No, thank you? And didn't I tell you to be safe out there?" John laughed as Dutch offered a hand to lift him up once again. "That was a little lost in the old ways of the West, my friend. But now we have one last thing to do." Dutch said as he took Marston to the site where Frank remained and looked up to see the two men walking towards him were not part of his brother's gang. Cursing to himself, Frank tried to reach for his Winchester, but too little, too late as Dutch aimed the C93 at the man, "Don't raise another finger, Frank." Seeing both men had their firearms raised at his head and knowing there was no way out of this, Frank just sighed in defeat, "Guess you and the walking corpse managed to kill Jesse." The glares both men gave the outlaw his conclusion, "Well, might as well go down like a man." Frank reached for Peacemaker as two rounds ripped through skull and caused his body to jerk before he went fully limp. The legendary James' Gang which terrorized, robbed, and murdered was finally erased from the face of the Earth. And before the remains of Frank stood the harbingers of its downfall. "So you ready to get out of here?" John asked as he holstered his pistol. "Yeah, but first," Dutch motioned over to where Bill lay and not to far from there was the gaping hole where whatever remained of Javier laid to rest, "We bury our dead, John. And we never leave a man behind." Notes Battle is a 4 on 4 in a small western town Ballot open until Mar. 1st Category:Blog posts